Denmark x oc Greenland ((incestlemon))
by KynKitty
Summary: This is an incest. My oc Greenland is little sister with Denmark. But is Denmark to indecisive to see it? This is a love story with fluff/smut. Enjoy my nordic love story
1. Chapter 1

Denmark x Oc Greenland KynKitty 4/8/2014

((WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON/SMUT DON'T READ! Also this is my Oc Greenland, incest story too!)) {translation}

Chapter 1

{Greenland POV}

Kitty walked down the path of her fine street of her homeland, Greenland. She had deep red burgundy hair in a side hair do, bright blue eyes, skin pale as her winter snow, her body busty and hour glass shaped. She missed her big brother Denmark. Yes he was the kingdom of her, also cousins with Netherlands, but it still was lonely. She never visited the Nordics. She wanted to so bad but her…she was shy, plus they might judge her, because of her eerie past. She walked to her house and went to her small greenhouse. She fixed her small, fragile flowers and went to change. She put on a blue tank top with a black vest, black skinny jeans, combat boots, fingerless gloves, and her fishnets. She put on her black tie and last was her black bow. She looked in the mirror, she smiled to herself. "Today I'll visit storebror" {big brother}

Chapter 2 ((coming very soon))


	2. Chapter 2: Dear Big Brother

((Sorry took me so long ^3^ enjoy)) Greenland drove down the road to the nordics house. She really was ecstatic about it all, but very nervous. She drives to a store and bought him and her a drink. Beer. She then sees the nordic house. She parked the car, her stomach fluttering with butterflies. She signs deep to herself. She looks at her tattoo on her left shoulder. It was a lion design of her lost viking tribe. She then looked at her other tattoo on her right inner forearm, viking writing. As you can tell she was so proud of her viking tradition. She mustards up courage and gets out of her car. She hears her boots clack along the ground. She goes up to the door. The snow surrounding her all around in twirls. She knocks on the door. Then there opened, she sees...[cliff hanger \(^.^)/ chapter 3 soon!] 


	3. Chapter 3: Butterflies

((Yay! Chapter 3)) Greenland sees Finland. Well what she heard of what he looks like. He smiled bright at her. "Hello! I'm Finland, who are you?" He cocked his head smiling but curious. "I-I'm Greenland, or Kitty, I'm here...to see my ..family" she says shyly. Finland knew about a girl name Finland, but never really thought he would see her. He actually thought it would be a male. He smiled brightly more. He hugs her, it made Greenland tense at this affection. She was never use to this. She looks at the Finnish man and smiled small. "Welcome Ms. Greenland to the Nordics!" He laughs happy. He then thinks "do you want to see the rest of our family?" He then holds her hand "let's see our and your family miss Greenland" ((btw if I get to out of character let me know!)) 


	4. Chapter 4: I missed you

Chapter 4 Greenland follows Finland closely. She didn't know how to feel about the whole 'you had a family the whole time'. She tries to breathe accurate and listens. She sees a bored Norwegian man. He had light blonde hair and had beautiful purple eyes. The cross clipping really got her. She stands there feeling quite awkward. Finland could feel it and smiled at her "don't worry. They won't judge" he whispered to her to comfort the shy country. She signs and nods politely. "Ok, let's go see Denmark" he says walking her down the hallway. The Norwegian man just looks at her, with a stoic expression. She was so nervous, they didn't talk for many reasons. One of the most of the reasons were he basically abandoned her and she was left to help herself and her staving, plagued country. She knew there will be problems. Not only did he leave, Netherlands took her in and raised her most of her life. She was at a door, guessing it was her brother Denmark's room. She turns to Finland and wondered why he wouldn't budge. "I think this is where you two need to talk" Finland said low in voice. He only knew once Denmark talked about her on how apparently she wasn't 'behaving'. Ever since he never talked about her. Finland walked away, very silent. Kitty nods, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Her heart pounding hard. Her throat burning up. Then the almighty King of the North, Denmark, answered the knock. He opened his door slowly. There before his deep blue eyes was his little sister, grown up. Greenland waited for anything, a word, a glare, anything instead of a blank face. "S-storebror Mathias?" her voice low and quiet. Denmark starts to crack, he hugged her in a breath taking bear hug. His arms strong, hers muscled but small. She heard him starting to croak. She moves him so he was looking at her. "I…I need to tell you something" she says serious. He looks at her, his eyes full of curiosity and wonder. 


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome home

Greenland stared at him serious. "Storebror...I could say how much I hate you, how much I despise your existents,..but-" her eyes soften to a light blue. She hugged him mumbling into his shoulder "I..I don't, I forgive you. I forgive your for leaving me. It made me only stronger, and I wouldn't change who I have became. If it wasn't for you leaving, I would be a selfish, bratty bitch" she felt tears begin to stream down her naturally rosy cheeks. "I know I'm not the best country or the strongest, hell people think I don't exist right now..but.." she looked him in his eyes. Denmark was astonished at how she wasn't screaming or telling him she hated his guts. "I'm here now..I..I want to be happy and stay here" she says with a small smile. Denmark started to tear up at her. 'She has grown so much' Denmark thought. "Sis..I promise to keep you safe, to not ever let you go" he stroke some hair behind her pierced ears. He leaned close to her face, he kissed her cheek all so gently. For some reason it made Kitty have tingle feelings inside het stomach. She ignore the feeling and smiled. Denmark smiles back brightly but felt the same feeling but worse. He flinches at the feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Welcome home Kitty" he says softly looking into her bright, crystal eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6:W-what are you doing?

Greenland smiled at her brother warmly. Denmark walks her to meet the others. Sweden was sitting reading a book, Finland was going over a , Norway was bugging his little brother trying to make him say big brother. Greenland felt shy and hid behind Denmark, he chuckles and whistled loud to get their attention. Norway along with the others, except Finland who just looks up, groans in irritation. Matthias smiles bright and toothy, **{Little sister} he smiled and yelled proud. Norway look to see a glimpse of her face, she blushed pink. She looks at Matthias, he nods letting her know she was safe to interact. She comes out from behind him and looked at them, Finland smiles warm. Sweden raised an eyebrow at her, Norway had a stoic expression s pretty, would if she he thought. Iceland looked at her and blushed pink back. Denmark spoke up more he points to each one of them. go on**K-Kitty**, Norway nods and continues to bug Iceland. They cared, but were busy in their own land. Matthias chuckles and held her hand, there it was again, that feeling. They both felt it. Matthias shakes his head and run, holding her hand, to his room. He shuts the door and pulled out a photo album. Greenland watched curious, he turns to her and opened it. she sat with him on his king size bed. he pointed to many photos to catch her up. She smiled, she scoot closer to him. Her warmth warming him, he blushes pink and looked at her. He sees her large, plum, breast. He never notices how big they were until now, her hair shiny, her blue eye bedazzling. He doesnt resisted, ?t respond. He only saw his sister, he felt that feeling in his stomach grow large now and on fire. His eyes burned with passion and lust. She sees his eyes and only made her squeak. He leans closer to her warm, flushed face, his heart pounding fast. Kitty was thinking fast but was fuzzed out, her blood and heart going crazy. Denmarkll continue tomorrow}**


End file.
